Mokuba's attempt and Mokuba's failure : Mokuba vs yami Marik
by nerd314314
Summary: I did not own yugioh. Take place after Joey lose to Yami Marik. Mokuba is sick of Yami Marik's chaos and take him on himself in a shadow game. will Mokuba win and save Mai and Joey or will Mokuba fail? Sorry for errors in story. contains one sided Mokuba x Téa Gardner and Mokuba and Joey Friendship moments


Joey just lost to Yami Marik. Mokuba and the gang rushed Joey to see a doctor. Everyone was in Joey's room excluding kaiba and yami Marik. Serenity was crying and saying " that monster will pay!". Everyone was sad. Yami yugi said " Yami Marik must be stopped!". Mokuba was looking at serenity with a sad face thinking in his head " Yami Marik destoryed a family. He is a monster. I can't just stand here and do nothing. I need to take action. I know this is a high risk idea, but I can't let him keep doing this without a fight. I am going to duel Yami Marik!". Mokuba saw Joey's friends was not paying attention to his dueldisk. Mokuba grabbed it and he empty the dueldisk. Mokuba put one of his decks in the dueldisk. Mokuba place Joey's deck on the table. No one saw Mokuba. Mokuba got out of that room quick.

He saw Yami Marik walking in the hallways laughing like a psychopath. Mokuba jumped in front of him with the dueldisk on. Yami Marik said " what do you want?" Mokuba said " Think about it and you will know why." Yami Marik had a flashback that he saw Mokuba was the 1st one to check on Joey after Joey lost the duel. Yami Marik said " prepare for a shadow game duel! Get ready to join Mai and Joey!" Mokuba said " don't underestimate me, halloween face!". Yami Marik turned his dueldisk on. Yami Marik said " I take this duel to the shadow realm!". Mokuba and Yami Marik said " Duel!". Meanwhile in Joey's room, Yami yugi said " oh no I sense a shadow game about to start!". Téa Gardner said " Joey's dueldisk is gone and his deck is on the table that means...". Serenity said " Mokuba is not here! Oh no that means Mokuba in thay shadow game.". Téa Gardner said " that can't be. Yami yugi, let us check what going on.". Yami yugi said " I agree!". Yami yugi and Téa Gardner left the room and ran until they saw a shadow game in the hallway. Yami Marik said " My turn! I summon Gil Garth in attack mode. I set 1 card. My turn is over, Mokuba!". Yami yugi and Téa Gardner said " oh no, she's right Mokuba is taking on Yami Marik. But why?".

Mokuba said "Yami yugi and Téa Gardner , what are they doing here?, I draw! ". Yami Marik said " not bad for a dumb kid!". Mokuba said " I play Brain control! I pay 800 lifepoints to take control of your Gil Garth until the end phase of this turn!". Mokuba suffered in pain when his lifepoints dropped to 3200. " Mokuba !" Téa Gardner screamed. Yami Marik watched his monster go to Mokuba's side of the field. Mokuba said " My hand is not super great! But I summon Pepit Dragon in attack mode. I set 2 cards facedown. Both of my monsters attack you directly!". Yami Marik was in pain while his lifepoints went down to 1600. " Mokuba, why are you doing this?" Téa Gardner asked. Mokuba said " I saw the look in serenity's face. Yami Marik destoryed a family. If anyone hurt a brother or a sister person, It makes me mad. I end my turn, you get your monster back, Yami Marik. If I do go to the shadow realm, Téa Gardner I love...". Yami Marik said " stop with the friendship stuff. I draw! I play a spell called Ra ritual! I banish 3 monsters in my opponent's deck. I banish the 3 Blue-Eyes White Dragons in Mokuba's deck. It also destory all monsters on the field. Then it let me special summon The Winged Dragon of Ra from my deck ignoring special summoning condtions and negating it's effects. It's orginal attack and defense become infinty. It can't be destoryed by battle or card effects. It is unstopable. " Mokuba watched the monsters being destoryed. and see Yami Marik summon Ra! " Oh no! Mokuba is going to the shadow realm!" Yami yugi and Téa Gardner said with tears in their eyes.

Mokuba said in his mind " Téa Gardner, I love you with all my heart and soul. If Yami Marik can get by my set cards, I will lose this duel. Then I will go to the shadow realm, then I will let down Joey, Mai and serenity.". Yami Marik said " good bye, Mokuba! My The Winged Dragon of Ra attacks you directly! send this boy to the shadow realm!". Mokuba said " I play a trap card called Waboku! I take no battle damage this turn meaning I am still in this duel!". Yami yugi and Téa Gardner said " he's safe for now. But yami Marik still have the edge!". Yami Marik said " due to a other effect of My Ra ritual, I can't summon any other monsters for the rest of my turn. I play my spell, Bad Trap shopping! Since you played a trap card this turn, you take 3000 points of damage.". " Mokuba!" Téa Gardner yelled as Mokuba's lifepoints go down from 3200 to 200 and Mokuba screamed in pain. Yami Marik said " you're weak, Mokuba . I end my turn.". Mokuba said " My turn, I draw!". Mokuba in was thinking in his head." if this works..., I might save Joey and Mai. I have to take the risk!". Mokuba said " I play my set card,Call of the haunted to bring back Pepit Dragon in attack mode. Then I play Share the pain, a spell card." Yami Marik asked " what does that do?". Mokuba said " It requires us to scarfice 1 monster meaning you must scarfice The Winged Dragon of Ra since that the only monster you control! I must scarfice my monster.". Yami Marik said " you will pay for that move." with a angry face. Mokuba said " I summon Shining Friendship in attack mode. Next, I play Silver Bow and Arrow and equip it to Shining Friendship. It's attack and defense is increased by 300.". Yami yugi and Téa Gardner said " if the attack goes through, Mokuba will...". Mokuba said " Shining Friendship attack Yami Marik directly!" Yami Marik said " so what I will have lifepoinsts left.". Mokuba said " 1300 +300=1600 you have 1600 lifepoints meaning you lose!". Yami Marik said " with the power of the Millennium rod and Millenium ring, I turn this duel back to a normal duel saving myself and keeping Joey and Mai stuck in the shadow realm!". " No!" Yami yugi, Mokuba and Téa Gardner screamed. Joey opened his eyes in his bedroom. Serenity said " He's alive!". Joey said " did i beat Marik?" . Serenity said " no, you passed out before you could beat him." with sad tears. Joey started to cry and said " I failed Mai". Joey got up . He could barely walk . He walked out of the room to hear 3 screams. Joey said " I am coming.". The duel turned back to normal before Yami Marik's lifepoints hit zero saving himself. Yami Marik said " I may have lost this duel. However, Mokuba is the real loser." Yami Marik walked away to his room. Mokuba said with tears " I failed. If I landed the attack earlier, Yami Marik would be gone and this event would be over! I failed Joey, Mai and Serenity!". Mokuba had minor physical pain.

Téa Gardner and Yami yugi gave Mokuba a hug and said to him " it's not your fault, Mokuba! ". Kaiba walked in the hallway and saw Joey barely walking. Kaiba yelled " how is Joey alive?". Yami yugi , Mokuba and Téa Gardner said " Joey's alive?!". Kaiba help Joey to guide him to Yami yugi, Mokuba and Téa Gardner. Kaiba and Joey saw Mokuba's tears. Kaiba asked " what did You do to him?!". Yami yugi said " we don't do anything to him. Yami Marik did". Kaiba said " lies tell me the truth!". Mokuba was unable to speak. Kaiba yelled " Mokuba, tell me!". Téa Gardner was getting mad she knew Mokuba was scared and sad. Téa Gardner screamed " He dueled Yami Marik in a shadow game to try save the victims of Yami Marik. Yami Marik summon his Ra card in the duel. Mokuba won the shadow game but Yami Marik saved himself from the shadow game before his lifepoints hit zero. If Yami Marik did not save himself, Mai would be back! ". Kaiba said " lies!" and walked away. Joey had mix feelings about this. He was glad Mokuba was alive. He understood why Mokuba was so sad becuase the chaos was so close to ending but Yami Marik got away . Yami yugi said " I will help Joey to his room. He send to rest still." " I got Mokuba" Téa Gardner said with a sad face. Mokuba tossed 2 cards to yami yugi. It was 2 Share the pain cards. Mokuba said " There is 1 for yugi and 1 for kaiba to give him. It might help you beat Ra. ". Yami yugi said " thanks Mokuba. It's time for me to duel kaiba now." Mokuba walked towards where his brother and yami yugi was gonna duel. Téa Gardner said " I go with him to make sure a conflict between Yami Marik and Mokuba don't happen.". Joey got his dueldisk back from Mokuba. He empty it and return Mokuba's deck to Mokuba. Joey returned to his bedroom to explain what happened. Yami yugi, Mokuba and Téa Gardner walked to where Yami yugi and kaiba would duel. Yami yugi was thinking " how will i beat kaiba?!". Téa Gardner was hugging Mokuba in a friendly way to try calm him down because that event happened.


End file.
